Unexpectedly Expecting
by Mistress-chan
Summary: Velma and Shaggy find themselves in a sticky predicament, but manage to see the silver lining in their new lives. T for implications. Two/three shot depending on the progression of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Velma couldn't tell you how exactly it had happened- all she knew was that it was a passionate night with Shaggy, and it felt really, _really_ good.

Of course, Scooby hadn't been there, and Daphne and Fred were probably off doing their own thing, so that left the ever-stoned Shaggy and lonely Velma to... Explore each other in the privacy of the Mystery Machine.

Perhaps they had been too careless, because when Velma found herself rushing out of her morning Physics class, with a hand clamped over her mouth a good month later, she immediately understood what had been happening inside of her. And it hadn't been from the extremely cheesy nachos she had shared with her goofy boyfriend and his dog the night before.

Velma knew her parents were on the slightly doting side, being really interested in the local legends and myths, and expected her to follow in their path, but she was more interested in other things. She wanted to be a molecular biology major, because she was fascinated with the tiny particles that composed everything.

Nevertheless, she went to her mother with her concerns, and the woman had surprised her daughter by actually being thrilled with the idea of grandchilden- perhaps not as thrilled by the father of her grandchildren, but thrilled nonetheless.

And Daphne, well, she demanded to know when exactly it had happened, how it had happened, even where it had happened. Velma waved her off with a stern command of, 'no details', and a plea for advice.

Of course, she was bound to blab to Freddy, and he could potentially tell Shaggy with good intentions of congratulations, but that would just mean that Velma would have to tell the dopey boy herself. Before Fred, or Daphne, or anyone else could.

No doubt the hound knew already, what with having a very keen sense of smell, but Velma hoped he hadn't said anything to his best bud yet.

Telling him was the hard part. He was going to freak out, she knew. And his well-doing parents would probably be just as freaked out.

But, she made the arrangements for her redheaded best friend to take Scooby out with her and Fred to the dog park for a date, and readied herself to break the news.

His face, as she told him, was that of someone who was very, very confused. Or high. Perhaps both.

She repeated herself, and something clicked in his washed out brain.

"Like, I'm gonna be a dad?"

She nodded, "Assuming that I don't miscarry the child- the chances are higher now than what they will be later on, basing it on my opposition to abortion-" he was zoning out. "You're going to be a father."

"Jenkies. How long have you known?"

She shrugged, poking at her chili dog with a plastic fork. "A week, maybe two. I'm surprised Scooby hadn't noticed, he should have been able to smell it."

Shaggy made a face of revelation. "I thought he was saying rabies, like he was due for a vaccine soon."

Velma laughed. "Well, Shaggy, what are we going to do?"

The brown haired man shook his head, "Name it Mary Jane if it's a girl?"

"And Geoffrey if it's a boy."

The stoner made a sour face, but didn't make any opposition to the girl in front of him.

* * *

In the weeks following, Velma found herself experiencing more and more tell-tale signs of her pregnancy.

It wasnt just the nausea now, it was an irate dependancy on anything moderately salty and fattening. French fries were her go-to snack, and since the university diner was cheap and greasy, it fit the bill perfectly.

She and Shaggy still hadn't told his parents, which was a thought too scary to deal with at the moment.

Velma knew that eventually they would have to. But, nevertheless, their relationship strengthened, especially when Shaggy began showing more concern for Velma's well-being.

Most of the time, though, the dopey boy just wanted to relax. And that wasn't too bad on occasion, because really, Velma was constantly tired and ready to sleep at any given moment, but she knew she still had her priorities to maintain. Shaggy, however, just had his job working at a local smokeshop to worry about. Being the part-time cashier wasn't too much of a hassle, but he acted as if it was the most stressful thing to happen to any individual ever.

It was maddening, Velma soon discovered, to not snap on him every time he complained about anything she wanted to do (which was always), but still, at the end of the day, he was the one who laid her down at night and expertly drew out every single feeling of ecstasy she could possibly imagine.

And she loved it.

* * *

Eventually the pair had to sit down with the Rogers and inform them of the situation, and after four months of putting it off, they found themselves nervously sitting in the driveway, hoping they could just manage to leave before their presence was noted.

Shaggy's parents loved Velma. She was smart, she was pretty, and she was good for their son. They also loved their son, as big of a slacker as he was.

Upon entering the household, Shaggy's father clapped his son on the shoulder and drug him off to a side room to catch up, leaving the women by themselves in the foyer.

"Would you like a cup of wine? Tea?" Mrs. Rogers imported, smiling softly at her son's girlfriend.

"Just tea, thank you." Velma replied, nervously placing her hands at her sides and resisting the urge to touch the small bump growing inside of her abdomen.

They two sat down in the kitchen and Shaggy's mother placed a teacup in front of the brunette. "Sugar?" She asked, pouring hot water into the tiny cup.

Velma graciously accepted it and prepared her drink as the older woman asked her questions, absentmindedly answering.

"How are the studies going? Are you still obsessing over molecules, dear?"

"Yes, and my studies are going actually quite well. The particular particles that I'm currently studying are quite interesting, as well..." before she could continue the boring lecture, the two men entered the kitchen.

"My, it's getting a little full in here, why not move it to the living room, eh Pops?"

Wordlessly, they all shifted to the next room and settled down on the matching loveseats facing each other. Velma sipped her tea as her boyfriend's mother questioned him about his well-being.

He answered everything she shot at him relatively easily, until she sat down her own teacup and looked the two kids squarely in their faces.

"When are you getting married, then?"

Velma spluttered out the hot drink and gasped at the woman. Marriage hadn't even been a thought for them- not yet, anyways. For Pete's sake, they hadn't even gotten to know the baby's gender yet!

"Wha...?" Shaggy gaped, much like that first time Velma sat him down and told him about the baby inside of her.

"Well, seeing as you've already got one part if your future figured out, you might want to get married before that child is here to prevent any questions."

Velma was speechless. The woman had known!? All of the stressing about telling them, about their reactions, all of the sleep gone at night because of it- and they knew?

"Velma, honey, you're showing already. And that glow. It's a tell."

A blush crept it's way up her face. "Mrs. Rogers..."

The woman smiled knowingly. "We are a little disappointed that you did feel the need to wait so long to inform us, but that's all well."

The rest of the visit went smoothly. Velma was fully accepted into the family, and the duo were lectured about the need for a marriage as soon as possible, and then they were free to go.

It was as if an anvil had been lifted off of her chest, but at the same time, another was taking its place. Did she really _need_ to marry Shaggy?

Did she even want to?

* * *

 **Heeeeey guys. I actually started this awhile ago, but added to it recently. It's a little different than what I normally write so bear with me. I'm thinking it's only gonna be a few chapters, so don't expect too much out of it. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 **I'm also working on re-writing some other stories, so keep an eye out for those if you're following along.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of its affiliated characters; this is a work of fiction. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't as if she hadn't ever been exposed to pregnant women or even babies before. Velma knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of the hormone-induced anger.

She did not, however, expect to become so increasingly intolerable of Shaggy's lazy antics, or Daphne's prissy nagging, or even Fred's constant need for adventure.

Velma even snapped on one of the other students in her class during a lab where they were looking very closely at the different molecules in the flesh of a deceased squirrel. The other girl just nervously tittered and discreetly requested a change of partner with the professor.

As much as it felt good to vent her anger onto her boyfriend, or to anyone who just so happened to be there, it just wasn't _her_.

Now, with her belly just starting to show, and an insatiable need to wear nothing but loose pants and her boyfriend's overly large (and overly hideous) shirts, Velma really understood the joys of pregnancy. She was allowed to take her time with things, not that she ever did, and she wasn't expected to work or strain herself too much. It wasn't that bad, aside from occasional bouts of anger, nausea, and even heartburn. She just... she was bored of it. The pregnancy thing.

In her own opinion, Velma was a strong, charismatic woman. She had the potential to do great things. However, she was finding it increasingly difficult to drag herself away from the temptation of a midday nap. That's not necessarily a reason to be a... well, a dick to the people around her. It wasn't anyone else but her problem- maybe Shaggy's, but the big, cute oaf could barely get himself up to go to the bathroom when he needed it- she wasn't going to subject him to the vast endlessness of her ire. And Scooby- the poor mutt had to deal with her changing hormones, and that must have been absolutely dreadful on his sensitive nose.

One day, after giving in to the tempest called sleep, Velma sat on Shaggy's bed- it reeked of sex and sweat, but it was a second home to her- and breathed in the musk. A thought occurred. If Scooby had been able to tell she was pregnant before she had even known herself, maybe he'd be able to determine the gender as well.

She wasn't due at the doctor's for another two weeks- and even at that rate, who knew if the idiot of a gynecologist would be able to tell her if the little bean growing inside of her was a male or female?

As tempting as it was to ask him, she pushed the idea aside, and carried on with her daily business- bother Shaggy until he got up and actually did something.

Weeks passed, and as Velma suspected, the doctor couldn't determine the gender. It was disappointing, to say the least. You work yourself up to know something, and the excitement builds and builds- only to be let out as if it were a deflating balloon.

She had half a mind to tell the doctor just what she thought of him and the whole medical care system, but this was the man who would eventually be helping take a baby out of her, so she held her sharp tongue and lashing thoughts. This was mostly due to a precariously timed distraction by her shaggy haired boyfriend, who suggested they go out for some ice-cream right after they leave the doctor's office. Later, when she realized she had been duped out of her anger, she felt relief. Who knew what scene she could have caused in that small office- there were such pretty fake plants and a large variety of windows to choose to put the potted plants through, after all.

At her mother's unwavering insistence, Velma decided to try different methods of determining her unborn baby's gender. Old wives tales, that is. While she relaxed on her back, feeling like a fool, Daphne and her mother hovered over her, dangling a ring above her navel. Later, though, she felt even more embarrassed as she held out a cup full of her urine and the two sprinkled in baking soda.

"I think it's a girl," Daphne grinned, with a mad glint in her eyes. If she was indeed having a girl, Velma could only imagine the mischief Daphne and the little girl would bring.

"Really? I think it might be a boy!" Her mother exclaimed, always having a dream of a grandson.

 _'I don't really care what it is,'_ Velma thought. "As long as he or she is happy, then I suppose loving them for who they are is all the same."

She still wasn't all that excited about growing a human, and then later forcing that same human's head through a hole that was previously the size of a blueberry... She didn't find a fault in her reasoning, but the women fluttering around her squawked at her for her lack of enthusiasm.

"Your father and I were ecstatic about you," Velma's mother informed her, "I think you should really be more happy about the baby."

"Yeah, Velms. You don't want her to grow up convinced that her mother hates her, or that she ruined your life."

Daphne had a very valid point. "I don't want them to think that, yes. I want them to know that their mom worked really hard to give him them a good life."

Her mother actually _sniffled_. It wasn't as if Velma had said anything actually tear-jerking or heartfelt, but Daphne and Angie were soon clutching onto the pregnant girl and all but sobbing.

"You're going to be such a good mommy!"

Elsewhere, Fred had decided to drag Shaggy and Scooby off to enjoy the last little bit of freedom the tall, lanky teen had.

"These mines were abandoned in the late 1950s, after every last bit of gold was mined, and a voodoo witch cursed the miners." Fred was explaining, shining a flashlight across a mine car filled cavern.

"Zoinks, Freddy. But do you really think this is fun? It's really spooky down here."

"Reah. Really rooky." Scooby agreed with his best friend.

There was the sound of dripping water from stalagmites and stalactites, and the squeaking of bats nearby.

Both were things that Shaggy's pot-filled brain usually associated with _super fuckin' creepy._

"I hope we like, don't get murdered, man." Shaggy muttered, as they delved deeper into the caves.

"We're just exploring, Shaggy! Don't you just love the rush of solving a mystery? Don't you enjoy that feeling of relief after the bad guy's been unmasked?"

"I enjoy the feeling I get when I'm not in creepy, spooky caves," was his reply.

Nevertheless, Fred trudged deeper. "There aren't any ghosts or ghouls, just empty caves."

 _Maybe that's what made it so creepy._ Shaggy didn't like the idea of being somewhere that had been abandoned. It was obviously abandoned for a reason, and he's rather leave it that way than soothe any lingering question of why. "Like, Velms is going to be home soon, and I don't want to hear her complain at me when I get back late." Shaggy said, attempting to turn back to the exit.

"No way, Jose." Fred yanked his friend's collar back, and lead them even further.

"We're going to at least take a look at the skeletons. It's not much further."

Scooby, who had long since given up on any hope of escape from the blonde haired explorer, sniffed around an emptied mine car.

"Ranties!" He cried, nosing a fuschia thong from behind the rusted metal cart. "Raphne," he added, sniffing them.

Fred flushed. "Maybe it _is_ time to go back." He chuckled, scratching his head. "I'll take those, Scoob."

As much as Shaggy hated to admit it, the dark cave would have been a romantic place to take Velma for some quality alone time.

"So, Shaggy, are you and Velma gonna get married?" Fred asked. "It's not really normal for parents to just be boyfriend and girlfriend when they have kids.."

That hadn't actually occurred to the stoner. "Like, I don't know man. I don't know if she really loves me that much, or if she even wants to get married. Velma is a strong lady. She wanted to do everything all on her own, you know? She doesn't really need a loser like me, especially when she can easily support herself."

Fred frowned. "Velma loves you, but she is really strong. She has you, but she doesn't need you. That means that she's keeping you around for her own personal enjoyment. She loves you and doesn't want to be without you."

 _Or she doesn't want the baby to not know their father._ That last part went unsaid, but Shaggy tried not to let it damper his mood.

There was a lovely, cranky woman waiting for him at home, and there was weed, and food. Lots of food. "Like, thanks for taking me out, man."

"No problem, Shaggy. Every guy needs a little break once in awhile, don't they?"

Shaggy couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3: Fin

A hiccup, followed by a giggle, followed by yet another hiccup. Childlike wonder blistered the bright blue eyes.

He was a joyous child, and that seemed to make his mother just as joyous– and his father infatuated.

William Rogers, more commonly known as Billy, brought joy to all he met. His Aunt Daphne and Uncle Fred and his younger cousin Dahlia were all so adoring of his sweet smile and pleasant behaviour.

Velma admired her son and how wonderful he had grown to be. She was amazed at how that tiny human she had once briefly considered ridding herself of had turned into one of the few people who truly made her feel happy. She was proud of how much her Shaggy had grown and matured from being the gluttonous goofball to a goofy man who still provided for his family.

Her parents were also so adoring of her son, and always sent him home with bags full of goodies and snacks, new toys and clothes. They were doting.

Shaggy had pulled himself forward and gotten a better paying job, and managed to find a place for his family to settle down.

It was his 7th birthday, October 27th. Family members had all piled into their roomy home, faces lit up by the candles adorning his cake. Voices harmonized, "Happy birthday to youuuuu,"

And after he had blown out the candles, Shaggy pulled Velma aside.

"What's the matter?" She asked, impatient to return to her motherly duties and serve her guests.

Shaggy smiled softly and brought her into a hug. "I was hoping that maybe we could finally change that last name of yours."

"I'm not sure what you mean?" The bespectacled woman peered at him.

"Velma Dinkley doesn't sound very flattering... I think Velma Rogers is a lot more fitting."

"Shaggy... Are you...?"

He grinned goofily and retrieved a small box from his pocket. "Like, Velma, would you marry me?"

"Yes!" William exclaimed, "my birthday wish came true!"

Fin.


End file.
